Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Brotherly Reunion
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Mickey's half brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, came back to Hog Dog Hills to visit Mickey for a reunion. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC I WROTE, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALSO, I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING.)
1. Part 1

**Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Brotherly Reunion**

**_(Part 1)_**

by _Gregory Dwayne Co_

It was a sunny aftrnoon at Hot Dog Hills, everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the air was crisp, flowers and trees swaying in the breeze and the sun shines very bright. But one day at Mickey's Garage, the gang are upgrading and fixing their racing cars while Mickey Mouse was sitting outside of the garage, feeling lonely and alone. _I wonder why he is lonely?_ Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend, saw him sitting alone while she is helping Daisy with the Handy Helper Van, wondering what's wrong. She went to him and talk to him.

 _"Mickey? Are you okay? What wrong?"_ ,Minnie questioned.

 _"Oh! Hi Minnie. I'm fine."_ , Mickey sighed sadly.

 _"You didn't look like your fine. Is there really something wrong?"_

 _"I missed him."_

 _"You missed **him**? Who's **him**?"_

Mickey then shows the photo of Mickey with his half brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, to Minnie.

 _"I missed my brother, my **half** brother. He's always with me."_, said Mickey.

Mickey then starts to whimper after that. Minnie didn't know that he has a (half) brother, at first, but she felt worried about Mickey feeling sad that he missed him so much. Then she look back at the photo where the name of Mickey's half brother and his phone number were written. She knew that Mickey called him a lot of times but Mickey wants to see his whole self.

 _"Poor Mickey! What should I do?"_ Minnie thought silently.

Then Minnie got an idea. She went back to the garage together with the photo that Mickey gave him, takes her cellphone, dialing the number and starts to call Oswald.

Meanwhile, at Oswald's house, he is sitting at the couch watching the news, then he heard the rang on his phone and answers it.

 _"Hello?"_ , said Oswald.

 _"Hello, is this Oswald?"_ , Minnie said

 _"Oh yes, it's me, the Lucky Rabbit, why and who are you?"_

 _"Because I want to talk with you for a while, and my name's Minnie Mouse."_

 _"Okay? And what it is your talking about?"_

 _"Do...do you really missed your brother?"_

 _"My...brother?"_

 _"Yes, yes you're brother."_

Oswald sighed sadly. _"Yeah,... I missed him, very much as Mickey does."_

Oswald then thought about Mickey for a while and starts to whimper a little.

 _"Umm?...Hello?...hellooo?"_

 _"Oh! Sorry, I was distracted a little, so why do you call me?"_

 _"So, I want to tell you that Mickey really missed you very much and I was wondering if you want to come to Mickey's Garage tomorrow morning to meet him?"_

 _"Tomorrow morning? At his garage?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Oh yeah, I love to, I haven't seen him for years!"_

 _"Great, this will be the surprise, so don't be late for tomorrow."_

 _Don't worry, I'll be there as early as possible."_

 _"Okay then, see ya!"_

 _"Wait, before you go, can you tell me the adress of that place?"_

 _"Sure."_

Minnie then told Oswald the adress of Mickey's Garage and Oswald wrote it down on the small sheet of paper so he won't forget it.

 _"Thanks, but again, don't worry, I'll be there as early as possible."_

 _"Okay then, see ya!"_

Minnie ended the call and starting to prepare for the surprise tomorrow. Meanwhile, during nighttime, Oswald changed his clothes to pajamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed that night. He then looked at the photo of him and Mickey together at the theme park. _"Mickey, I'll be there, don't worry." He thought to himself. He went to sleep till tomorrow comes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Part 2

**Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Brotherly Reunion**

 ** _(Part 2)_**

by _Gregory Dwayne Co_

The next morning, Oswald woke up at exactly 7:00 am and getting ready for a brotherly visit to Mickey. He got off the bed, he yawned and stretched his arms and having a cup of coffee to drink at the kitchen.

 _"Good morning Hot Dog Hills!",_ Oswald said happily, _"It is another great day for me to visit my half brother, Mickey. Man, I haved to prepare myself for this surprise. Better get ready Oswald, Mickey is willing to see me."_

Oswald started to change his clothes, brush his teeth and headed off to Mickey's Garage with his car. His car is light blue, almost like the color of his pants, with black, thin stripes on the front of the car and the number 19 on two sides of the car, of course it's a race car, he used it during race. He left home at 7:15 am and his heart starts pounding fast and excited. He got his GPS and starts to drive to the specific location.

 _"Alright buddy, lets go!"_ Oswald said to himself.

Back at Mickey's Garage, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy Pluto are getting ready for Oswald to come.

 _"Hey Minnie, when do you think Oswald will come here?"_ Donald asked.

 _"He said he will be early as possible."_ Minnie answered.

 _"Speaking of possible, here he comes now!"_ Daisy said.

They saw him driving towards the garage as fast as a cheetah. _That was like "WOAH! THAT WAS FAST, VERY...FAST."_ Oswald stopped the car and got out to meet the others.

 _"Woah! That was the fast one."_ He said to himself. _"Hi there guys, it's nice to meet you guys!"_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Oswald."_ Minnie said.

 _"Yeah, thanks, but you can call me **Ozzie**."_

 _"Okay then, **Ozzie**. Anyways, this is Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and his dog Pluto, they were his friends."_

They waved at him with a smile on their faces. This is their first time that they meet Oswald. They started shaking hands with Oswald.

 _"Great to see you, Ozzie. A-hyuck"_ Goofy said.

 _"Nice to see ya!"_ Dasy said.

 _"Great to meet you, buddy"_ Donald said.

 _"He-he! Thank guys, you were great friends of my brother"_ Oswald said happily.

 _"Now Oswald is here, it's time for the surprise for Mickey."_ Minnie said.

 _"Okay then, what should I do?"_ Oswald questioned.

 _"Here's what to do,..."_ Minnie said.

Minnie said the whole plan for Mickey's surprise to Oswald. After that, Oswald already did what Minnie said, and everybody was getting ready as well. Few minutes later, Mickey arrived at the garage at 8:00 am. Donald saw him and told everyone to get ready because he's here.

 _"Hey, he's here, crew!"_ Donald exclaimed.

 _"Wonderful! Ozzie, you know what to do." Minnie said to Oswald._

 _"You got it, Minnie!"_ Oswald said.

He then hide inside the storage room. Inside that storage room, there are a lot of tools inside, including wrenches, tires, engines, screwdrivers, just to name a few. Mickey came in.

 _"Good morning guys!"_ Mickey said.

 _"Morning, Mickey!"_ Everyone said.

 _"Well, it's an another day for our cars to be upgraded and fixed."_ Mickey said. _"So lets get to it."_

While everyone is fixing and upgrading their cars, Minnie got the ' _okay'_ signal and Oswald came out of the storage room quietly, tip toeing all the way to the cars. When he got there, he is ready to surprise Mickey. He was just behind him.

 _"Mickey?"_ Minnie asked.

" _Yes, Minnie?"_ Mickey said.

 _"I forgot to mention. Someone here wants to see you."_ Minnie said.

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yep, and he's right behind you."_

He paused for a while and looked behind. He saw Oswald standing there in front. Mickey was in shock, so does Oswald. Enthusiasm starting to rise on their hearts.

 _"Ozzie? Is that you?"_ Mickey said in shock.

 _"Yep, its me."_ Oswald said happily.

 _"OZZIE!"_

 _"MICK!"_

They hugged each other and cried tears of joy. They haven't seen each other for **years**.

 _"Ozzie! I haven't seen you for years!"_ Mickey cried.

 _"Yeah, me too!"_ Oswald cried.

They both sighed.

 _"How do you get here, Ozzie?"_ Mickey questioned.

 _"Oh! I got a call from your girlfriend. She told me to come here to see you because I know you missed me so much, as much as I do."_ Oswald answered.

 _"Wait! Minnie called you?"_

 _"Yep, it was all me, Mickey. It was a surprise for you."_ Minnie said. _"And here, your photo."_

She gave him that photo that he gave it to her yesterday.

 _"Huh, my photo. Thank you!"_ Mickey said.

 _"Hey Mick, how about we can hang out for a while? You're coming?"_ Oswald asked.

 _"Sure thing, brother."_ Mickey said. _"Guys, don't worry, I'll be back just for a while. Just go upgrade the cars without me."_

 _"Sure thing!"_ Minnie said.

 _"We'll do it!"_ Donald said.

 _"Of course we can"_ Daisy said.

 _"Don't worry about us. A-hyuck"_ Goofy said.

 _"Alrighty then, see ya!"_ Mickey said.

So Mickey and Oswald went out for a get-together. Having chitchats, saying jokes, and other stuffs. It is the great time for these two brother finally reunited after so many years. _I wonder what they'll do next?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **THE END.**


End file.
